Lazy Sunday Mornings
by AliceInRealWorld
Summary: "I know that you're already awake, Sasu-" He breathed in her exposed neck then purred a content sigh. She blushed. She hated the fact that he knew her weakness too well. "We have to prepare! We have to get up now, you, you-!" She searched her dopamine-filled brain for the right word. "You-emo, feline-!"


a/n: Since school is starting again and I saw the OTP challenge I brought to myself and I had to release my SasuSaku fantasies and even though I have shitton of things to do, I wrote this fanfic. *sighs*

Btw, Day 1 & 2 of the self-inflicted challenge is _A Blanche and Spark Fanfiction_. Since I'm addicted to SasuSaku again-

Also posted on amercurialbeing. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sun began its ascend.

'tick-tock, tick-tock…'

 _gaara: sasuke you are like me, you've been walking through this world's darkness… That's why a tiny way of light ought to reach your eyes. whether in the past or now…_

Its blazing light slowly repelled the magic of the moon and its incantations.

 _sasuke: i shut my eyes a long time ago… the things i seek lie only in the darkness…_

The gentle rays languidly filtered through the luscious trees of the thick forest.

'tick-tock, tick-tock…'

 _gaara: it is not too late for you to return!_

The dancing canopy kindly tapped on their slumbering consciousness.

Their train of thoughts began to prepare for another day of callous venturing.

 _sasuke: hmpf. if i were to return what is there for me?_

'tick-!'

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lazy Sunday Mornings_

 _(Day three of OTP challenge)_

 _A Sasuke and Sakura Fanfiction_

Sakura arduously opened her eyes. It took her one long minute to adjust in reality. Her vision was bleary. Her mouth was dry. Her arms were painfully numb, how could they not be? They had been in the same position for seven straights hours.

So she closed her eyes again to bargain with her lens for light adjustment. She gingerly pulled her arms down from her companion's neck, wincing every second of it. She waited for the blood to flow back in her stiff, pale arms. She tried to roll on her back.

However, she was halted by a strong arm which tightened its grip around her slender waist.

Sasuke held on to that firm grip. He leaned down and took a deep breath in cherry blossom locks then purred a content sigh.

She sharply exhaled, her morning breath fanning his neck. She silently hoped that that would do the trick on repelling him.

Unfortunately, it did not.

So she squirmed under his grip trying to find a more compromising position for her and him. Inch by inch, she struggled, she growled at his childish I'll-tighten-my-grip-if-you-don't-stop rebuttal. She managed on dragging her body low enough to relocate her head from its comfy place, his biceps, to the center of his chest.

She listened intently. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

Once she caught the sound of his slow and peaceful heartbeat, she closed her eyes.

They both relaxed.

"We have to get up, Sasuke."

The hand on her waist traveled to her cheek and gave it the softest caress. And then his thumb delicately brushed her plump, pink lips.

She smiled as she propped herself on her elbow, her face curtained by her thick tress. And then she pushed his lengthy bangs from his eyes, finding them closed.

"I know that you're already awake, Sasu-"

The hand on her cheek slid to her nape and gave it a feathery stroke.

A guffaw escaped her lips as her shoulders flinched up on reflex. He repeated the frisky gesture, a triumphed smirk cracked on his lips. She began a chain of airy laughter, her guard was completely down. He took this opportunity to roll their bodies.

And once again she found herself under his command.

With his eyes still closed (that cocky bastard) he plopped his body on hers, ignoring her protests.

"You're heavy!"

He nuzzled her collar bone.

"C'mon! You're being completely out of character!"

He breathed in her exposed neck then purred a content sigh.

She blushed. She hated the fact that he knew her weakness too well. "We have to prepare! We have to get up now, you, you-!" She searched her dopamine-filled brain for the right word. "You-emo, feline-!"

"Make me open my eyes if you want me to get up."

She paused at her poor strategy then. She waited for their breathing to return at its normal pace. 'I wonder why he's acting like this…' (though, we all know that she's enjoying every second of it.)

The warmth of her body started to seep its way through his thin clothing and thick ego. It's lulling his consciousness and melting the enthusiasm of his proclaimed challenge to his wife.

Unfortunately, it didn't wholly work.

So she started to hum a random tune. Her voice was light and sweet. It whistled in his ears like the first spring breeze after a dreadful winter.

Still, it didn't utterly work.

So she ghosted her fingers up and down his tensed back, massaging the spots that make him purr like a cat.

His pursed lips, to his ego's demise, cracked.

Then she ran her slender fingers through his fluffy hair, encouraging him to croon.

He buried his face between her breasts. Shyly, he hummed along her silly tune.

As if on cue, his hand looped around her waist. She did the same but round his neck.

They rolled back to their original position. She pushed his lengthy bangs from his eyes, still finding them _shut_.

 _if i were to return what is there for me?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Smiling softly—she etched on his lips, "Welcome home, Sasuke."

Sasuke opened his mismatched eyes at last.

"I'm home, Sakura."

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading! Please review if you can :


End file.
